Bases Loaded Here Comes the First Pitch
by Bergslaw
Summary: Jane decided Maura should learn more about certain sports, or at least tries too. This is a look at the close friendship Maura and Jane share and a bond that crosses traditional roles in life, love, and friendship. Flirting, fun, and just overall life.
1. Are you Ready for Some Football?

Bases Loaded

**A/N:** I love football. I have since I was a kid. I grew up on it. My brother played it. I even played it till I reached the age that it wasn't "appropriate" for girls. Whatever. Anyways…I've been a New England Patriots fan my whole life. It's actually in my blood. And since the Patriots rock I'm all about loving football…I figured I'd combine my two favorite things. I hope this makes you laugh just a bit.

No spoilers. Just Some fun, with a little side of life.

Special Thanks for all my new followers who seem to be enjoying the stories. Thank you very much. And thank you to all the people who took time to send a little love via comment to me. Appreciated :)

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," Maura smiled as she entered Jane's apartment to see Jane sitting propped up on a pillow.

"Hey," Jane smiled but never took her eyes off the TV.

"You're into pillows recently. New interior design statements?" Maura asked as she unload the groceries on the counter.

"Huh?"

"I noticed you've been sitting on….never mind," Maura waved her hand at her friend who still hadn't taken her eyes off the TV. "What's on that has you so…engrossed."

"Football baby!" Jane cheered finally turning to look at her friend. "Oh…food! Nice! Any snacks?"

"Actually," Maura smiled. "I had this odd craving…so I picked up some nachos. And for nutrianal purposes I also got green peppers, onions, tomatoes, garlic and…" she paused watching what looked like a possible glazed over look appear on her best friends face. "You know what? Never mind. I guess it looks like a good choice."

"Nice," Jane smiled. "And you're just in time."

"For what?" Maura asked opening bottled water as she placed food in various places.

"The game silly. Come on."

"Ahh…Jane," Maura laughed. "It's me you're talking to here. Besides…I have narrowly grasp baseball and how long did that take me? I don't think I'd get into soccer. Not really my thing."

"Football."

"What about it?" Maura asked moving into Jane's bedroom to change into something for comfortable and cooking appropriate.

"It's football…not soccer."

"Oh," Maura nodded. "right."

"Come on Maur. I watched that stupid movie last night. You know how I hate those kind of movies."

"Okay first of all," Maura laughed and sat down next to Jane, "You're how old? Bellyaching droning went out years ago. Second of all…Casablanca is not a stupid movie. It's a classical work of art. And third of all…you're…oh…those are cute outfits."

"Uniforms," Jane corrected her.

"What?"

"They wear uniforms honey…not outfits."

"Oh."

Jane faced her friend. "So you'll watch with me?"

"Jane…"

"Forget it," Jane waved her off. "I'll call Casey and see if he…"

"On second thought," Maura cut her off making herself comfortable. "Maybe I should have you teach me about football. In case I have a son someday, these are things I should know."

"Okay wow! Really Maura! Did you really just say that? That is so sexiest and coming from you of all people! If we had a girl she could love football just as much."

"We?"

"I mean…we…you or me…" Jane stumbled.

"Good point," Maura nodded. "I did sound sexiest didn't I?" She opted to let her best friend off the hook. But inside, the statement though not intended to sound the way it did, still made her smile.

"So you'll watch with me?" Jane asked.

"One condition?"

"What?"

"I get a free foot rub," Maura said placing her legs on Jane's lap.

"You play cheap…but okay," Jane smiled. The truth was…just being close to Maura in anyway was enough to make her way. She'd rub anything of Maura. Jane let the thought run through her mind as a blush came to her face.

"Are you hot Jane? I am certain the temperature in this room is an adequate 73 degrees give or take." Maura asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're flush."

"Oh," Jane smiled. "Sorry, maybe a little warm ya."

xxxxxxxx

"Hey," Maura threw her pillow at Jane. "That's grabbing."

"Holding," Jane corrected her with a smile. "But close enough. And yes…it was. Nice call Maura!"

"Thanks," Maura smiled proudly. "How am I doing?"

"You're a natural."

"Goody," Maura clapped. "You know what I've discerned about this game?"

"What?" Jane asked looking her the woman sitting close by her side.

"Football terms…they're pretty sexual in nature huh?"

"No they're not."

"Jane…they so are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it…illegal use of hands…off sides…unnecessary contact…roughing the passer…" Jane winced.

"Good lord woman. You're perverting my sport."

"Which team are we cheering for again?"

"The Patriots."

"Which ones are they? The ones with the U's on their helmets?"

"Maura," Jane laughed. "that's a horse shoe. That's the colts. We're cheering for the Patriots."

"Oh…the ones with the mini Elvis head. Understood."

Jane sipped her beer. "You sure do make football fun, Maura."

"He could go all the way…false start…touch down…"

"Maura!" Jane laughed. "Shut up."

"Sorry," Maura smiled. She let out a yawn.

"You tired?" Jane asked.

"A bit."

"Here," Jane said taking a blanket. "Lay down." Maura smiled and placed her head on Jane's lap. Jane gently covered her up.

"Thanks," Maura said softly.

"You're welcome."

"Jane?"

"Huh?"

"Do you really think I have what it takes to be a good mother some day?"

"With all that I am," Jane answered without hesitation.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"If the Elvis team scores…wake me up okay?"

Jane smiled. "okay."

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura."

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd like you to show me an illegal use of hands."

Jane just laughed.

xxxxxxx

"Yes!" Jane jumped up as popcorn fell all over her. Maura jumped up

"Yes."

Jane looked at her and laughed. "Don't sound too happy."

"Oh right…" Maura took a deep breath. "Yes!" Jane just laughed.

"You're such a smart ass you know that Isles?"

"Takes one to know one, Rizzoli." Maura mocked using the last name like she was in pain.

"Yeah yeah," Jane waved her off.

"Oh that game's over?" Maura scrunched her nose. "Seemed to take awhile there at the end. What was that two thingy again?"

"Two minute warning," Jane smiled. "And the games not over."

"It's not?"

"No. It's half time."

"Oh." Maura watched the screen. "So what happens now?"

"They go over the stuff from the first half," Jane started picking up the popcorn.

"Isn't that what we had all of those numerous replays for?"

Jane considered the words. "I guess. I hadn't thought of it like that before. Good one Maur."

"Thanks." Maura paused. "I am good aren't I?"

Jane laughed and picked up a pillow swatting Maura's face. "You're the best."

"Pillow? Hitting an unarmed woman with a pillow Detective? I think that is against the law. Now that's an illegal use of hands!" Maura swatted Jane back. Jane burst out into giggles.

"This has been fun," Jane said being honest for a second. "I feel like we hardly spend any time together anymore…between work, and…" Jane paused. Maura has been seeing someone. She didn't speak much of it with Jane. Jay. Jane knew his name was Jay. Two dates. Two dates and Jane knew two things about Jay. Jay liked coffee was the first. The second was Jane didn't like Jay. Nope. She didn't like him one bit.

"Jay," Maura finished for Jane who let the last word linger in another demission.

"Well yeah," Jane smiled. "Jay. But that's not a bad thing I guess. He makes you happy so who could ask for more right?"

"Right," Maura smiled and nodded but there was a hint of sadness behind it. Maura hadn't been totally honest with Jane. Jane saw it in her face.

"He does make you happy doesn't she Maura?" Jane asked worried.

"Oh yes," Maura answered totally truthful. "she's been a good friend. Just like you."

"Like me," Jane repeated and looked ahead at the tv. Her guilt over her own feelings were surfacing. "I'm not that great of a friend," Jane said. "Wait did you just say SHE!"

"Yes," Maura nodded not understanding Jane's confusion. "Jay is a woman Jane. Jay. Jayden. But she prefers Jay."

"You're dating a woman?" Jane asked confused. "When did…how…why…" Oh my God!

"I thought you knew?" Maura was confused now too. "Why did you think she was a he?"

"Because up till 5 seconds ago you've never mentioned dating a woman before."

"I've dated women in the past Jane. Not for a number of years now, but I have."

"I can't believe this hasn't come up," Jane shook her head.

"Do you have a problem with me dating women Jane?"

"What? No," Jane shook her head. "No. not at all." She paused. "I'm a horrible friend. I wasn't paying attention was I? If I had been really listening- I'd have know," Jane played back all the conversations she and Maura had exchanged about Jay. The facts were there. Jane just opted to be caught up in her own jealousy.

"Don't start that again," Maura said taking Jane's hand. "You're great. You're the best. That's why you get best friend title." Jane nodded and smiled. "The game's coming back on. I'll go get those nachos ready. Be right back." Maura stood. "We can talk more about this later."

"Okay," Jane watched Maura walk back to the kitchen. She felt the sudden emptiness next to her where Maura had been sitting. That was happening a lot lately. Every time Maura wasn't around Jane felt an emptiness she could not explain.

A woman.

How could she have missed that?

The whistle blew on the TV screen and Jane nodded. She knew. She understood all too well how she missed it.

"20 yard penalty. Rizzoli," the imaginary referee called out. "Self pity, ignoring her gut, and wanting to use illegal hands all over her best friend who is now dating a woman."

"Shut the hell up," Jane said to the TV.

"Are you talking to me?" Maura called out from the kitchen.

"No," Jane looked back to her. "Sorry. Just disagreeing with a call."

xxxxxxxx


	2. I thought I'd Said It

A/N: Thank you to all the people now following this story.

Jane sighed and sat down. "God there is nothing on." Football season was over. It'd been months since she and Maura had enjoyed Sunday afternoons at either her place or Maura's home. Watching the game. Sure, baseball was on finally, but at the current moment, nothing was.

"Maybe you should go outside?" said the soft voice from the now open door to Jane's apartment. Jane turned around.

"Maura," she smiled and stood up. "Hey…I was actually thinking about you."

"I was too," Maura smiled. "Well…thinking about you…not me," she said softly letting out one of her Maura grins. Somehow, for a genius, Jane had a way of making her feel like a 16-year-old teenage girl.

"How are you?"

"Good," Maura nodded. "Jay called today," Maura stated.

"Oh yeah?" Jane said spinning around and looking away. "How is she?"

"Good. It's going to be another month or two…" Maura said nonchalantly.

"Till she comes back home?"

"Yeah."

"You must be happy she'll be home soon," Jane said glancing down again at the ring on Maura's finger. How had this happened? It seemed Just like every time she saw it before, she felt her heart sink just a little more. Maura considered her words. Four months and Maura agreed to wear a ring, an Irish band, placing the heart facing in. It was a gesture, a sign of her commitment to Maura. Jay picked it out. They had matching rings. To let all those know Maura's heart was taken. Or in Jane's case, remind her every single day.

"I am," she nodded but was reading Jane's discomfort clearly. She had tried to breech the topic more than once but failed. Something had happened between her and Jane. Something neither of them had discussed. Something…something that was now there in the room with them. The pink elephant of their relationship.

"Jane," Maura said the name softly. Jane knew it was coming. So she dodged it yet again.

"How about ice cream?" Jane asked smiling.

"Look…I think…"

"Ohhhh- even better. We could do a movie and ice cream," she smiled even wider. Just then her cell phone rang. "One second…"

Maura watched Jane's nervousness increase even more. "Hello?" Jane answered holding her finger up indicating she'd be just a second.

Maura smiled and nodded.

"What? When did…oh God." Jane sat down slowly on the couch. "How? Okay. Yeah. I'll be there. Love you too Ma, bye," Jane clicked her phone off and looked directly ahead.

Maura was by her side in a second. "What is it Jane?"

"Casey," she said the name softly.

"What about him?" Maura was confused.

"Casey…he…he…"

"Jane," Maura took her hand. "It's okay…you don't have to talk."

"He was my childhood best friend. He…" Jane paused and smiled. She turned her head and looked at Maura. "We grew up together Maura. I knew we'd drifted after Dean but…still. Casey," she smiled and wiped a tear.

"What happened?"

"He was killed. He…his unit was hit by a rocket. Two other soldiers were killed also. He was supposed to be coming home in August," Jane said. She sighed. "He just me last week."

"Oh Jane," Maura said pulling her friend close. "I'm so sorry."

"His wife. She's pregnant with their first child. A daughter…what are they going to do?" Jane said feeling the tears fall again. "God Maura."

"His body is coming next week. They're having a service for him." Jane stood up and went into auto-pilot.

"Jane," Maura stood. "I'll help you. We'll help his wife. It's going to be okay."

Jane turned around. "You'll help me?"

"Of course," Maura moved forward and placed her hand against Jane's cheek. "You've were there for me when I needed you. I'm here now," Maura said softly. She leaned forward and kissed Jane's cheek. "Come on…"

Xxxxxx

Clenching the water there is no grip  
Always knew there would be an end to this trip  
Take in the ice he feels no pain  
All is lost only to his gain

Maura glanced at Jane who had finally fallen asleep on the couch. Jane looked so peaceful when she slept. Maura smiled fondly at the first night they had spent together, a sleepover.

It was odd to Maura…how at times like these one could reflect so easily on life and how difficult and real it could seem yet at others…you walk around unaware of just how close we all are to losing someone.

Maura turned her head and looked out the window. Sometimes, at moments like this she considered Patrick Doyle, her own biological mother…and her parents.

Forever is too long to wait  
But you had to take that great escape

Jane smiled in her sleep. Even in sleep. She felt Maura near. Slowly she opened her eyes seeing the woman next to her looking out the window, lost in deep thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jane said softly.

Maura turned and locked eyes with Jane's own. Slowly she leaned down and gently placed her lips against Jane's own. She gave Jane plenty of time to move away. Scream with her hand above her head if need be. But Jane didn't. And Maura was pretty sure she wouldn't.

It had been two months ago, but Maura remembered it like it has been 10 seconds ago. Jane was upset over a case. She had come down to Maura's office. Maura had taken her ring off, to have to sized, but Jane didn't know. Jane was ranting about the case when she noticed the missing ring.

"Your ring?" she'd said derailing from her train of thought. Maura looked down and back up to Jane who approached her quickly. "Maura you're not alone," she whispered. Maura was so caught up in Jane's closeness she hadn't been sure how to respond. Jane touched the side of her face. "You're amazing and she didn't deserve you Maura. Leaving for 4 months to go away on assignment by choice. Who'd leave you for a day let along a month," Jane said softly. "I wouldn't." And then ever so softly Jane had kissed her. She pulled away looking for a reading from Maura but all she heard was, "…sizing Jane."

"What?"

"My rings being sized. It was too loose," Maura said just as softly. Jane backed up. "Gosh I'm…wow," Jane laughed. "I am an idiot," she smiled. "Ma always said I had a big mouth huh?" Jane grabbed her phone, even though it hadn't rung. "Rizzoli" she stated waving Maura off. "I'll see you later," she smiled and walked out of the office like nothing had happened. And for the next two months both women acted like nothing had.

Since their last kiss had been initiated by Jane…Maura felt she should return this one.

"You kissed me," Jane said softly. "Is that what you were thinking about."

"Sort of," Maura nodded and placed her hand on the side of Jane's face.

Jane liked this open side. "I like this," Jane admitted out loud and softly.

"me too."

Tries to fly only to find he will hit the ground  
With one motion it comes to an end so goodbye my friend

Maura knew this would be their one moment. The rest of this time would be for Jane. Not Maura and Jane. This was about Jane's loss. The loss of her family friend.

"So tell me about you and Casey as kids," Maura said softly. "He must have been a great guy to earn best friend title."

"He was," Jane smiled at Maura. She paused. "…and so are you…"

Remember the days we stared at the sky  
At the clouds and ships that passed us by  
The monkey bars and the jungle gym  
Seemed too high too high for him

xxxxxxx

"…so I said girls can too play football," Jane smiled thinking back. "And that's when I hit him."

"You really hit him," Maura laughed.

"Oh yeah. Right in the left eye."

"What did he do?" Maura asked.

"Cried. Ran home and cried."

"Oh no," Maura giggled.

"My mom made Frankie and I apologize the next day. Frankie had a big mouth. Had to tell my mom I hit someone."

Maura just watched Jane and smiled.

"I can see that."

"Me hitting someone?" Jane asked playing shocked.

"No," Maura smiled. "Frankie ratting you out."

"All the time," Jane smiled. "You'd think it would have been the other way around. But I think Frankie lived for the chance to be the 'better one'" "Frankie always seemed to have it harder than me you know?" Jane looked up and into Maura's eyes.

"Frankie and Tommy always are fighting for what they want and they usually get it."

"But not you?"

"No," Jane shook her head. "I just played the hand that was dealt. You're the first real thing I've wanted that I knew I shouldn't have."

Maura just nodded. She thought she understood what Jane had meant but she really had no idea.

"Since the shooting at the department, I've been struggling with these feelings for you Maura. It was like one minute I'd look at you and know how I felt inside. The next minute I'd look at you and feel guilty."

"Guilty? Why?"

"When you spend a lifetime being told one thing…it's hard to believe something else."

"You mean loving a woman?"

"No I mean…just being loved."

"Jane," Maura reached down and took the woman's hand in her own. "I know how it feels…not to be loved. To feel lost…to feel alone. You don't ever have to worry about that again. Not with me. You know I'm your friend first and foremost. Regardless of what happens here," Maura said pointing between the two of them. "I'll always be standing by your side. Always."

"Maura, I love you so much. Sometime I don't know where my heart ends and your heart begins."

Maura smiled and leaned down, placing her head on Jane's shoulder. "Ditto."

"Can I ask you something?" Jane said softly looking down at Maura's head now resting in Jane's lap.

"Do you think someday…you'd like to have children?"

"Some days yes…some days no." Maura paused and rolled on her back so she was now looking up at Jane. "I've always wanted a family. I've always wanted to have a chance to do the whole big yard, white picket fence. My childhood seemed to lack well a childhood."

"…dog?" Jane added with a smile.

"We can talk about that later," Maura winked knowing Jane was adding the dog to her own fantasy world.

"Okay," Jane smiled and nodded.

"What do you see in your future Jane?" Maura asked curious now since they were talking about something deep and meaningful to them both.

"It's changed," Jane said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I used to lie in bed at night and wonder why Jay as so lucky and why I wasn't? What it would be like to come home to you. So have you hold me like this," Jane smiled.

"Jane," Maura leaned up and pulled Jane to her in a soft kiss. "I'm here now…and you have me now…you always did."

xxxxxx


	3. Scared of some Monsters

Casey. To the newpapers and the reporters he was another solider lost in battle. He was a name perhaps repeated over a dinner, shared between conversations of wine and a debate over what is right or wrong with this war. But to those who knew him, loved him…lost him. He was much more.

He was a son.

A brother.

A husband.

A father.

And to Jane Rizzoli…he had always been a friend.

Jane paused as she stood in front of the house. Her house, or at least the house she grew up in. Now it was owned by the bank. Taken away from her mother and father. The house she had left behind what felt like centuries ago. It was the same. The chip in the living room window was still there from the BB gun she and Frankie had played with. The front porch was a bit more clean then she remembered. There was flowers and plants decorating it. It had a fresh coat of paint.

She felt Maura's hand slip into her own. "There's no rush," the soft voice of her best friend said. Jane smiled and nodded. Looking down the road was the home of Casey's parents.

xxxxx

_She heard the echo calling her. "Jane…Jane come on," the young voice shouted from the side yard. Jane turned her head and saw the spitting image of herself looking annoyed and frustrated…and about twenty years younger._

_"I'm coming Casey…geez, hold your horses," Jane said trying to catch up friend._

_"I'm always waiting for you," Casey rolled his eyes. "This is the first day of 6th grade. I don't want to be late."_

_"Since when has being late ever worried you?" Jane rolled her eyes._

_"Since I'm trying to make a good impression on Mrs. Jones."_

_"You put a frog in her desk last year and she passed out Frankie," Jane said annoyed and slightly amused. "I think it's a little too late for good first impressions."_

_"How the heck was I supposed to know she'd leave the fifth grade and start teaching the 6th."_

xxxxx

Jane shook her head and laughed.

"What is it?" Maura smiled seeing her friend lost in thought.

"I'll tell you later," Jane smiled and gave the hand a squeeze. "Come on. Let's do this." Maura nodded and followed her friends lead.

Jane had escaped the crainess of the wake services in Casey's home to find a hidden spot near the back corner. Maura quickly spotted her and followed her. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Not in the last five minutes…"

"I do," Jane said bringing her lips to Maura's own again.

The soft cough from the door startled both women. Jane looked up and saw her mother standing there with two plates of food.

"You going to sit there and kiss that girl or come over here and help your poor old mother," Angela asked smiling.

"Mom," Jane smiled and stood up. "Here," she reached over and took a bag as did Maura.

"Maura," Angela Rizzoli smiled.

"Angela," Maura was about to extend her hand but giggled. "How about I take a bag instead."

"Thank you darling," Angela laughed.

They brought the bags into the kitchen. "Now come here and give your old lady a hug," Angela opened her arms. Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around her mother. She smelt like…her mom.

"How you doing baby?"

"I'm okay mom," Jane smiled.

"And you," Mary waved Maura over. "Come over here and give me a hug."

Maura didn't hesitate. She made her way over to mother and daughter and hugged Angela.

"Thank you," Angela said softly.

"For what?" Maura smiled.

"Making my baby so happy. She's earned it."

"Well it works both ways," Maura smiled as Jane took her hand in her own.

"Jane I've got some photos for you," Anegla said gesturing to a brown bag. "Take what you'd like. The same goes for Tommy and Frankie."

"Okay Ma," Jane nodded grabbing the bag. "You want to go outside?" she asked Maura. Maura nodded. "Thought you'd never ask."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was stunned. She couldn't help but giggle. "You and Frankie shared a room?" she smiled at Jane.

"Only because Tommy was going through a stubborn 'I don't have to go to bed when I want to phase' so Ma moved Frankie in with me."

"You mus have loved that."

Jane just rolled her eyes. Maura looked at the picture more carefully seeing the two kids each in their own beds. "God," she breathed out. It was so obvious who's side was who's.

"Yours," Maura giggled and pointed to the more dainty and creative artsy side. "Frankie's" she smiled and pointed to the poster of a surfer and a got milk ad.

"Good guess."

"Most best friends grow up next door to each other," Jane whispered. That was what she and Casey had been for three years. Best friends.

"Well I wouldn't trade what we have for anything," Maura smiled and leaned in kissing Jane softly. "Especially now that you're my best friend with benefits." This made Jane laughed as she kissed Maura back.

"You make me smile," Jane said honestly as she caressed Maura's face.

"It works both ways, like I told your mom."

"Thank you. For being here with me. I can't express to you what it means."

"I know what it means," Maura said softly.

"Jayden," Jane breathed out.

"Well that kills a mood doesn't it?" Maura whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just need to ask. Need to know."

"Well I had been trying to tell you before. She was offered an extension. And I wasn't really up for the idea of doing long distance for quite so long. Plus…she knew."

"Knew?"

"Knew that while I was committed to her, and wouldn't do anything wrong, a part of me would always belong to you Jane. A part of me no one else can have, understand, know, or even see."

Jane kissed Maura again. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

xxxx

"Before you go getting a kissy face with my sister," the voice called out from the porch. "You should know she has a dark side. A very dark side."

"Frankie what the hell? Knock or interrupt much?"

"Dark side?" Maura asked amused. She loved watching Frankie and Jane play off each other.

"Oh ya…"

xxxx

_"Cut it out Jane," Frankie threw his pillow at his sisters bed across the way from his own._

_"What did I do?" Jane asked innocently._

_"You're trying to scare me. It's not going to work."_

_"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm being honest. Three men died while making this house. They say their bodies are in the walls. They had already laid the foundation down. There was nothing they could do."_

_"You're full of shit," Frankie smirked._

_"Watch your mouth," Jane hissed. "Ma's going to hear you."_

_"She's probably passed out," Frankie waved off his sister. "Tommy's finally asleep which means Ma's asleep."_

_"Anyway…I'm not lying. Three men. Dead. Swear."_

_"Oh yeah? How come they never said anything to Ma and Pop about it when we bought the house smart ass?"_

_"Cause they were afraid it would blow their chances," Jane whispered. She shined the flash light. "Haven't you heard the scratching at night?"_

_"What scratching?" Frankie asked his voice cracking slightly._

_"In the walls."_

_xxxxx_

"It's not funny…"

Jane smiled. She pointed to the picture. Maura looked closely and then looked at Frankie. "She didn't?"

"Oh she did. Evil I tell you Maura."

There on the wall next to Frankie's bed was the written words "Help Us Get Out…"

"He always could sleep through anything. I think he peed his pants that morning."

Maura burst out laughing.

"Ha Ha real funny smart ass," Frankie joined them laughing.

XXXXX


	4. I Made It To Second Base

AN: I wanted to take a chance with this story, and clearly as you can see from the title I had no idea it would go in this direction…I wanted to get to know Jane a bit better. Give us more insight to her past, and even her relationship with Frankieie (not Tommy so much sorry for Tommy fans out there- while I do love him, Frankieie's the man). I hope you like where I go with this.

Also: There seems to be some confusion on some people's part about Jay and Maura. As I tried to write it- Maura clearly loves Jane. While she tried for a successful relationship with Jay, it became clear to Maura that Jay's career was far more important to her then Maura was.

Hope this is still working for you guys…

xxxx

"Steaks are on," Frankieie smiled as he came in the slider door. "Any special requests? Or is Medium okay?"

"Perfect," Maura smiled.

"Medium sounds fine to me," Jane nodded. "Ma can we help out with anything?"

"Yeah," Angela smiled. "You and Maura can have salad patrol."

"Sure thing," Jane went to the cupboard and pulled out the bowl, cutting board and two sharp knives. "You want tomatoes or onions?" Jane asked Maura.

"Gee- let me think," Maura replied smirking.

"Yeah I shouldn't have given you the option huh?" Jane laughed handing Maura the tomatoes.

"So how long have you two been…" Angela left the question hanging in the air. She didn't want to assume anything about Jane and Maura's relationship…but she'd seen them in the kitchen at Casey's service early that day and now here they were, that night at Maura's home making a family dinner. She didn't want to pretend nothing had happened- she assumed they'd done enough of that themselves over the years.

Maura looked to Jane for help as Jane looked to Maura for the same thing. They just smiled at one another. "Since…well we're not really sure," Jane said not taking her eyes off Maura.

"So it's serious?" Angela asked curious. "Fair assumption?"

"Yes," Maura nodded. "I'd say that's a fair assumption, Angela."

"I'd say so too," Jane smiled. They went back to cutting up veggies for the salad.

xxxxxxx

"Good steaks," Maura smiled. "You're a grill master."

"I try," Frankie laughed. "Janie want some coffee? Maur?"

"No thanks," Maura yawned. "Excuse me."

Jane just smiled. "I'm all set too. We're actually going to hit the sac. It has been a long day."

"We understand," Angela smiled. "Why don't you girls get some sleep. Frankie and I will clean up."

"I can do the dishes," Maura added. "We're not that tired," she laughed.

"No," Angela held her hand up. "That's why you have a dishwasher," she waved them off. "I'm going go to bed soon myself. And Frankie you should get some sleep. You need to get in shape for your fitness exam."

"No way," Jane looked at Frankie. "You're finally taking the fitness exam? Alright little brother," Jane high fived him.

"Frankie wakes up at 5 every morning and goes running now," Angela said proudly.

"Five?" Jane repeated with a laugh.

"I know…" Angela rolled her eyes and smiled. "Up till three years ago I didn't know there was a five a.m."

Maura and Jane smiled. "Goodnight," both girls smiled and stood.

"Goodnight," Frankie and Angela waved them off as they laughed and ran upstairs.

xxxxxx

Jane closed the door behind her, coming back from washing her face and changing into her pajamas that Maura had set out. "Something about pajama's," Jane laughed. "Always makes me feel so good."

"I know what you mean," Maura smiled. "So would you like to sleep here with me tonight or would you feel more comfortable with the guest room?" Maura asked not wanting to push or rush anything between them.

"Honestly? Yours with you?" Jane asked as her eyes darted around the room. "I really just want to be close to you…as close as I can be right now. Are you okay with that?"

Maura didn't answer. She just leaned forward and kissed Jane on the cheek. She walked to the bed and pulled the covers back, slid over, and patted the spot next to her. "Come on Jane. Let's go to bed."

Jane let the breath she'd been holding go, and walked slowly to the bed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for letting me do something," Maura began as she draped her arms and spooned Jane from behind, "I've been wanted to do this forever."

"You've wanted to spoon me forever huh?" Jane smiled sweetly.

"Yes," Maura answered with a chuckle but then became sincere again, "but also just hold you like this, close, without fear of what you might think of me."

"I know what you mean," Jane whispered. "I feel the same way.

"How come it took us so long?" Maura asked kissing Jane's neck.

"Slow learners?" Jane offered which got a giggle out of Maura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was sitting quietly in the backseat with Maura as Angela and Frankie drove in the front. "That was a beautiful service," Angela said softly.

"It was," Maura nodded.

Jane didn't say anything.

It was later that night Jane finally spoke for the first time. She and Maura were sitting outside, on the back porch. "We used to play G.I Joe," Jane smiled looking ahead of her to the backyard.

"Sounds like fun," Maura smiled as she lifted her head of Jane's shoulders to look at her.

"Frankie, Me and Casey," Jane smiled. "We'd plan these ambushes to take out the neighborhood bullies," she looked ahead of her watching the scene unfold…

_"Casey," Frankie watched as he ran to him_

_"We've spotted alpha bully 1 and beta bully 2," Jane voice came into the walkie talkie._

_"Roger that," Frankie nodded. "How do we stand on supplies?"_

_"10 water bombs locked and loaded," Jane called down from the tree house._

_"Use your walkie-talkie Jane!" Casey shouted up._

_"Right, sorry," Jane said into her walkie-talkie._

_"Don't forget to say 'over'," Frankie said into the walkie-talkie. "over."_

_"Why do I say 'over over'?" Jane asked confused._

_"You don't say 'over over'" Frankie sighed. "you say just 'over'" There was a pause. "Over."_

_"Oh…" pause. "over."_

Jane laughed. "I still don't think I know how to use those damn things properly."

"I was thinking," Maura smiled. "This has been really nice…me and you…would you consider taking an extra few days off. Just you and I." Maura paused.

"What about work?"

"Forget that," Maura waved her hand. "There is no place else in this world I'd rather be right now…then right…here," Maura placed her head back on Jane's shoulder. "And I must say- being here with you…seeing and hearing about the things that made you…well you. I love it."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was seated outside alone enjoying and iced tea when Frankie joined her. "So how serious are you with Jane?" Frankie asked softly.

Maura was slightly taken back, but his genuine smile showed her he was sincerely curious.

"Very," Maura nodded and looked ahead.

"Was she as tough to crack as I guessed?" Frankie smiled. "The things I had to go through to get it through her head she was loveable," Frankie shook his head. "Sometimes it still felt like an uphill battle," he laughed.

"I love her," Maura looked at Frankie. "I love her more than I've ever loved anyone," she smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lights off, Jane and Maura slept side by side. Jane's hand ran up the side of Maura's waist. Feeling a slight shiver, Jane whispered, "are you cold?"

"Actually quite warm really," Maura whispered back.

"You just shook."

Maura took a breath. "It's been a long time since I was held…this way," Maura let the pause speak volumes.

"Oh," Jane suddenly felt for the first time that their relationship was really changing. "Are you uncomfortable? Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Maura turned slightly to look at Jane. "are you?"

"No actually," Jane smiled. "It feels kind of nice."

"Nice huh?" Maura ran her hand up Jane's leg slowly.

"It is kind of warm in here isn't it?" Jane asked as her voice slightly cracked.

"Still just nice?" Maura smirked.

"You're evil…you know this?" Maura laughed which brought a smile to Jane's face as well. "Two can play this game you know?" Jane winked as she began tracing circles on Maura's stomach through her silk pajamas. Maura's laugh died down softly.

"Jane…"

"Yeah…" Jane felt the seriousness of the moment coming back. Maura's hand slowly took Jane's own, bringing them up to Maura's breast. Jane's soft moan, followed by Maura's was enough to bring the second base moment to an end.

"I don't want to move too fast," Jane admitted sacred.

"Me either."

"That felt really good," Jane said kissing Maura's neck.

"You're telling me," Maura sighed contently as she brought her lips to Jane's own, kissing her softly and slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A weaker man might have walked away, but you had faith  
Strong enought to move over and give me space  
While i got it together While i figured it out  
They say if you love something let it go  
If it comes back it's yours and that's how you know  
It's for keeps it's for sure  
And you're ready and willing to give me more than

What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever makes me happy and sets you free  
And I'm thanking you for givin' it to me  
What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Whatever keeps me in your arms  
And I'm thanking you for being there for me

A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough  
Somebody there when the going gets rough  
Every night he'll be giving his love To just one girl  
Somebody cool but real tender too  
Somebody baby just like you  
Can keep me hanging around  
You were the one who always knew

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Looking Back I was Loved by You

24 Months Later

True to their word, Jane and Maura did take their time.

Jane smiled as she entered the home she and Maura now shared.

So much had happened in 2 years. It was crazy.

Hope and Maura now had a close relationship, and Maura's relationship with her adoptive parents had never been better. Maura had given her Kidney to her sister and both women had recovered and were fit.

A flash brought about a single moment that would be burned into Jane's mind. She looked down at the picture of Maura holding their son. Jane had taken leave from work and carried Maura's egg. Since her medical procedure had been performed to save her sisters life, it also prevented Maura from safely carrying a child. So, with a grin and kiss Jane offered.

Angela had been holding the camera. Frost, Frankie, Frankie's wife and Korsak stood on one side with Constance, Timothy and Hope on the other. Maura's sister was studying abroad when their son was born. Angela activated the timer and ran to feel Vincent wrap his arm around her, holding her close.

It was the day…they became a family. Or at least their family got even bigger.

They wouldn't need a picture to remember it. They wouldn't need it to sit on their fireplace to the home they purchased. They wouldn't need it to bring a smile to their face each time they thought back to Maura's kissing their son, and handing him to Jane, kissing her as well.

The joy.

The pain.

The happiness.

For all I've been blessed with in this life  
There was an emptiness in me  
With one honest touch you set me free

"Hey baby," Maura came up behind Jane wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

"Frankie sleeping?"

"I'd say like a baby," Maura smiled into Jane's shoulder. "But I know you'd laugh." She followed Jane's gaze to the picture. "What are you thinking about?"

"The day this picture was taken."

"It was a pretty amazing day," Maura nodded. Jane spun around and looked at Maura.

"Maura in everything that's ever meant something to me…you've been there. Right by my side. Holding my hand, encouraging me, loving me…I've never had that. Thank you."

Maura gently cupped the side of Jane's face. "You don't have to thank me for loving you," she whispered and kissed Jane softly.

Let the world stop turnin'  
Let the sun stop burnin'  
Let them tell me  
Love's not worth goin' through  
If it all falls apart  
I will know deep in my heart  
The only dream that mattered  
Had come true  
In this life I was loved by you

"You've given me everything I've ever wanted in this life," Jane smiled glancing back at the picture. "You've loved me, you've given me a family, a home, a place to belong," Jane whispered.

"Jane," Maura shook her head. "You've given those same things back to me…to Frankie. Without you," Maura almost cried, "…without you I don't think I could have made it. Each step of the way you've been there. Do you know how much that means to me?"

Jane knew. She knew because she felt the same way about Maura.

For every mountain I have climbed  
Every raging river crossed  
You were the treasure  
That I longed to find  
Without your love I would be lost

"Sometimes," Jane almost smiled. "I'm tempted to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

A small yelp escaped her mouth when she felt Maura's fingers pinch hear rear. The evil grin that crossed Maura's face brought a laugh from Jane.

"What?" Maura said smugly. "Just doing my part to make sure you know…you're here…with me…awake and…" Maura leaned down and began kissing Jane's neck, hearing a soft moan escape, "…and mine."

"I've…always…" between kisses, "…been."

Pulling back slowly Maura looked deep in Jane's eyes. "I love you Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

Let the world stop turnin'  
Let the sun stop burnin'  
Let them tell me  
Love's not worth going through  
If it all falls apart  
I will know deep in my heart  
The only dream that mattered  
Had come true  
In this life I was loved by you

In this life I was loved by you

FIN

So what did you think guys?


End file.
